Fox Amongst Vampires
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Raiden is Zero and Ichiru's childhood friend. He was like their brother, the two only ones alive who know of his dark past. Raiden wasn't there the night the Kiryuu's were killed, but had arrived hours awterwards. After five years of searching, he catches Zero's scent in the town near Cross Academy and follows it, hoping that he'll finally be reunited with his lost brother
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

Raiden is Zero and Ichiru's childhood friend. He was like their twin/triplet (if that makes sense) and the two are the only ones alive who know of his dark past. Raiden wasn't there the night the Kiryuu's were killed, but had arrived afterward to find the house in ruins and his two siblings in everything but blood gone and the two people he looked up to as parents dead. He spent a year grieving and controlling his inner demon that wished to come out and get revenge. After that, he tried to catch Zero or Ichiru's scent, since he knows they are alive due to a Pack Bond he formed with them (though it's very weak now). He catches Zero's scent in the town not far from Cross Academy and follows it, hoping that he'll finally be reunited with his lost brothers.

_Chapter one_

Raiden sniffed the air once again as he approached the large gate in front of him. He could smell Zero, the scent only a few hours old, coming from just passed the gate to Cross Academy. Even after all these years, he would recognized his brother's natural scent anywhere, even if it was a bit different. Grinning, he crouched down and leapt into the air, flipping over the gate with ease. He landed on his feet soundlessly and looked around, inspecting the deserted area around him. Screams suddenly echoed through the air and he tensed, right hand shooting under the back of his jacket to rest on the hilt of his hidden dagger. He calmed almost immediately when he realized the screams were of excitment, not fear or pain. Curiousity getting the best of him, he headed in the directions the screams were coming from, combat boots making almost no noise against the pavement.

Raiden blinked. Then blinked again as he stared at the people who could only be classified as fangirls, and boys. They were all staring at a group of students in white uniforms. _Vampires,_ Raiden's mind supplied as he took a deep breath. His eyes widened as a familiar scent hit him, making him step out of the shadows and he move so he was staring down the path, the vampires pausing as he stepped into their line of vision. His eyes locked on a head of silver hair he'd know anywhere.

"I finally found you!" he yelled.

Everyone quieted and looked at him, the vampires tensing. Zero's eyebrows furrowed, confusion filling him as a sense of warmth flowed through him, a sense of family. He hadn't felt that since the attack on his family and betrayal of his brother. He eyed the boy with shoulder length black hair that shined green in the sunlight, bright amber eyes, and tan skin. He wore a pair of ripped black jeans, combat boots, a fitted green tee-shirt, and a black trench coat. On his hands were black fingerless gloves and aroung his neck was a dark emerald green choker with an amythest pendant on it. There was a scar on his face, one that crossed over his right eye. The boy suddenly pouted, a sad look in his eyes.

"Don't you remember me, Zero-nii?" he asked.

Everyone looked at Zero with surprise. Yuuki's eyes widened, her jaw dropping, and the vampires stared with barely hidden disbelief and shock. Zero himself felt surprise mixed with happiness flow through him.

"Raiden? Is that you?" he questioned, turning to face him completely.

He smirked. "In the flesh, Zero-nii."

Zero ran towards him and snatched him up in his arms, making him yelp in surprise, and hugged him tightly. Raiden hugged him back just as tightly, tears in his eyes.

"I've been searching for you for years. You and Ichi-chan." he whispered.

Zero tensed at the mention of his twin brother.

Raiden looked up at him with concern, loosening his hold slightly. "Zero?"

"I'll explain later. Promise."

Raiden nodded, pulling away completely. "You bet-" he froze.

Zero frowned with concern. "Rai? What's wrong?" He winced slightly when he felt the barely controlled rage fllowing through the Pack Bond from his best friend and brother.

Raiden's eyes narrowed, eyes glued to the tattoo on Zero's neck. "Who was it?" he growled, eyes flashing silver (fortunately only Zero noticed).

Realization filled the silverette. "Rai-"

"Who was it Zero? Which pure blood dared to bite you?"

Zero winced again. Raiden was beyond pissed. "This isn't the place for this conversation."

Raiden reluctantly nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm calm. For the moment." he stated, nerves relaxing as the scent of family and home filled his senses.

Zero sighed in relief and turned to the vampires, who were watching with curious eyes. "Get to class." he ordered.

A moment passed before they listened. The moment they entered the school, Raiden grabbed Zero's wrist and dragged him into the trees, stopping once they reached the lake. Raiden released Zero's wrist and stared unseeingly at the water, Zero watching him warily. A few minutes of silence passed between them before the youngest broke it.

"It was Shizuka Hiou."

Raiden turned to face his brother. "Shizuka? How did she find you?"

"She found Ichiru first. He betrayed us, Rai. He lead her to our home that night."

Raiden's eyes widened, before he snarled viciously. "I'll destroy that bitch for breaking our family!"

Zero put a comforting hand on Raiden's shoulder. "The time will come, Rai."

Raiden nodded. "... You're blood thirst? How bad is it?"

Zero shifted. "Depends. Yuuki allows me to drink from her sometimes. Why?"

"A pure blood bit you, Zero. You're turning into something I know you fear of becoming."

Zero smiled sadly. "Yes, well nothing can change that now, huh?"

Raiden hesitated. "There might be one way, but I don't think you'd like it."

The silverette eyed him. "Tell me."

"... I turn you..." was said after a moment of silence.

**Hope you like it!:) Anyway, I don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show. Another note, Shizuka is currently alive. Kaname didn't succeed in killing her, though it was a close call. She is back in her own body and somewhere with Ichiru.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

_Chapter Two_

Zero stared at Raiden with barely concealed shock."... Turn me?"

Raiden nodded. "My blood is stronger and my venom would destroy the vampire side of you. Though I warn you that the transformation will be a bit painful should you accept." the blackette winced. "My transformation was horrible, even if it was quick."

Zero sat on the ground, unable to stand. "Wh-are you sure I'd even survive the change?"

"Of course. You're very strong willed, Z. I'm sure Ichi would survive too. Unlike with vampires, there's no guarantee that the change will take, as you know. The venom and blood of my kind judges who we wish to turn after that person is bitten. If it approves, the change is successful. If not, well, you'll die a very painful death. I know that your change would be successful because I easily made a Pack Bond with you and Ichi."

"I'm confused."

Raiden nodded and sat down. "I'll try to explain in a way that makes sense. When a demon attempts to form a bond with a human, their instincts judge that human to see if it is worthy, almost like the venom decides if you're worthy to turn. The human has to have qualities that attracts the demon, like strength, will power, thought process and the like to name a few. When I created a bond with you and Ichiru, it wasn't just because I was attached and saw you as family, it was also because you called to my inner demon. I knew of the strength the both of you possessed, even if Ichi was frail physically. Does that make a bit more sense?"

Zero nodded. "Yeah, I guess. So, the bond I have with you will garuante that the change will take?"

"Yes."

"Huh. I'm not really sure if I want to be turned though, but I am considering it."

"You don't have to give me an answer right away, or even accept. But I would suggest you stop drinking Yuki's blood."

Zero furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't. Besides, I can't take the blood tablets."

"Drinking her blood will speed up the process of you becoming a level E. You can drink my blo-"

"No! Absolutely not! I ref-"

"My blood will not only delay you becoming a level E, but your thirst won't happen as often. My blood regenerates quickly, Z. You don't have to worry about accidentally killing me."

Zero hesitated. "But-"

Raiden sighed and brought a hand up to his neck, cutting it with his nail. Zero froze, the scent of the demon's blood surrounding him and calling him like a beacon. Raiden shifted closer when the silverette's eyes turned crimson, tilting his head to the side as he bared his neck to his Pack member. Zero's control snapped and he lunged forward, latching onto the blackette's neck. Raiden couldn't stop the moan that escaped his mouth at the almost brutal bite and he clutched Zero's jacket in his hands. Zero took large gulps of the blood offered to him, mind hazy at the heavenly taste. After a minute or so he pulled away, licking the pale neck in front of him clean of blood. Raiden shivered, breath coming a bit unevenly. Zero pulled back with a frown.

"Are you okay?"

Raiden nodded, trying to get control of himself. "Yeah. That was just... intense. And a bit of a turn on."

Zero immediately flushed. "Rai!"

"I'm being honest! Apparently I like being bitten."

"I'd rather not hear about your kinks."

"Really? So you don't want to know that I have a thing for chocolate syrup?"

Zero's eyes widened, his cheeks turning a darker red. "Kami, no! Shut up! Please."

Raiden burst into laughter, tears in his eyes. "Y-you are so-so cu-cute, Z-z!"

"I am not cute!" was the offended response.

Raiden giggled and got control of himself. Mostly. "Oh no. You are definitely more than cute. Very sexy. Trust me, Z, I'd do you."

"I'm so fucking done. I had no idea you had turned into a pervert."

"But I'm your pervert!

"Hn, whatever."

Raiden sent him the puppy-dog eyes.

Zero felt himself waver slightly before he shook himself. "No, those don't work on me anymore." he crossed his arms over his chest.

The look intensified.

"..."

"..."

"... Fine! You're my pervert! Happy now?"

"That sounded so wrong."

Zero looked up at the sky with exasperation with a 'why me' look on his face.

Raiden burst into laughter again.

/

"So, who is this guy again?"

"Kaien Cross, he's the Headmaster and an ex-hunter."

"Will we be telling him about what I am then?"

"It's up to you."

"Hn."

The duo entered the Headmaster's office-only to stop and stare. Kaien's head shot up and he froze. He quickly hid the slinky and smiled charmingly at the two males in front of him.

"Oh, hello Kiryuu-kun! Whose this with you?" he asked cheerfully, as if he hadn't been caught playing with a slinky.

Both teens blinked. "Uh, this is Raiden. My childhood friend."

Kaien's eyes lit up. "Yes, yes, Touga has mentioned you quite often. Very found of you he is."

"Right. I'm wondering if I could join your school. It's been awhile since I went to human school. I need to catch up with my studies."

Kaien raised his eyebrows. "Are you a vampire?"

"Nope. I'm a demon."

Kaien went slack jawed, staring.

Zero sighed. "Did you really have to tell him like that?"

"How else would I have told him?"

Zero decided not to answer.

Kaien cleared his throat. "W-will you be joining the Night Class?"

Raiden tilted his head to the side in thought. A devious smile suddenly lit up his features. "That sounds like fun. Think of the trouble I could cause, Z!" Ideas were already running rapidly through his mind.

Zero was about to protest before he too smirked. "Yes, the trouble we could cause. Maybe I should join too." Normally, he wouldn't even consider stepping foot in the Moon Dorms, but he'd be damned if he let Raiden join alone and start trouble without him.

They cackled evilly.

Kaien shivered, sweatdropping. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about those two being together.

**Hope you liked it!:) And thank you to those who reviewed. I still don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro

Zero

**I'm also okay with threesomes or even harems;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show. Another note, Shizuka is currently alive. Kaname didn't succeed in killing her, though it was a close call. She is back in her own body and somewhere with Ichiru.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

_Chapter Three_

Raiden looked around the Moon Dorm with a raised eyebrow, taking in the elegance. "Are you sure this is a dormitory, Z? Cuz it looks like it belongs in a mansion." he asked the silverette beside him.

Zero snorted. "Yes, this is the dormitory. Come on, lets go put our things in our room."

Raiden brightened. "I'm so glad we're roommates."

The hunter nodded in agreement and led the way upstairs, easily finding the room Kaien had assigned to them. Raiden eyed the room, setting his bags down. Flopping down on the bed closer to the door, he stretched out with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Not going to unpack?" Zero asked.

"Not yet. Too tired."

"More like too lazy."

Raiden pouted, but didn't deny it.

Zero snorted.

Yawning, the demon curled into the blanket. "I'm tired. Take a nap with me?"

An eyebrow was raised at him. "Take a nap with you?"

Raiden nodded and patted the spot on the bed beside him. "Like we used to when we were kids."

Zero nodded and climbed onto the bed beside Raiden, laying his head on the other's shoulder. Raiden wrapped an arm around him and snuggled closer, closing his eyes. The Pack bond between them radiated happiness as it started to strengthen, to bring them closer once again after years of separation. Zero closed his eyes as well with a small smile and surrendered to the darkness that embraced him.

/

Voices awoke Raiden from his sleep two hours later. He stirred, groggily opening his eyes, and untangled himself from the still sleeping Zero. He left the room, but not before he but a demon ward on the door, so only he and Zero could enter the room. He walked down the hallway to the stairs, looking around. He blinked when he saw the vampires in the entrance hall.

"Oh? Are classes over already?"

Everyone froze and turned to him. A girl with sandy blonde hair glared darkly at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Uh, I live here now. Got a problem with that, Blondie?"

Her glared darkened even more. "You-"

"Ruka."

She deflated. "Sorry, Kaname-sama."

Raiden looked at the brunette, leaning on the banister. "So you're the pureblood Cross mentioned. I was expecting som-"

"Rai?" came a sleepy voice from his left.

Raiden brightened. "Ze-chan! You're awake!"

"Hn." the silverette looked around, tensing when he saw the vampires.

"What is Kiryuu doing here?!" Ruka exploded.

"He lives here now, too."

"What!?" was the shouted response from half the Night Class.

Raiden nodded and suddenly glared at all of them, eyes colder than ice. "If any one of you hurt Zero I will show you that there are things worse than death." he laughed, smiling again. "So, what are your names?"

A blonde with green eyes stepped forward hesitantly. "I'm Ichijo Takuma, the Vice President of the Moon Dorms" he proceeded to introduce everyone else. "This is Kuran Kaname, Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, Shiki Senri, Touya Rima, Seiren, and Souen Ruka."

"A pleasure to meet you all. You can call me Raiden."

Zero snorted.

Takuma looked a bit uncertain before he asked, "Why are you in the Night Class if you are human, Raiden-san?"

Raiden looked at Zero. _Should I tell them?_, he asked, using their bond to communicate mentally.

Zero jumped and looked at him with wide eyes before he smiled. He really had missed the demon. _It's up to you. Though I'd really love to see their reactions._

_ Ha! That would be funny. Hmm. Why don't we tell them what I am, but not who. _

_ Yes, don't want anyone knowing you're a prince, right?, _Zero chuckled with mirth. He knew Raiden despised being royalty.

Raiden wrinkled his nose with distaste. _Ugh! Hell the fuck no! They'd start adding sama to my name!_

_ They might do that anyway. Aren't demons higher than purebloods in the social status?_

Raiden blinked before he pouted. _Yeah ye-wait! No! Only demons of royal blood and in the royal court are. As long as they don't find out that I'm of royal blood I'm fine. _He sent Zero a smirk.

The silverette rolled his eyes. _Right. Too bad. I was kind of enjoying the idea of Kuran on his knees._

Raiden wiggled his eyebrows, shooting Zero a sly look. _On his knees, eh? You dirty boy, you. _

Zero's eyes widened and he choked, flushing red. "You-I- pervert! I didn't mean it like that!" he cursed when the image of Kaname on his knees before him with lust filled eyes suddenly entered his mind. "You perverted bastard!" he yelled at the demon.

Raiden burst into laughter. "Oh, that was priceless!" he exclaimed, having seen the image.

Zero smacked him upside the head, trying to force down his blush.

The vampires stared, unsure of how to react. They had been confused when the hunter and blackette had suddenly become quiet before chuckling randomly and making odd expressions. It wasn't long before they realized the duo were talking to each other mentally, but that only brought up more questions. How were they able to communicate mentally? Even Kaname was baffled.

Raiden finally calmed down and realized that the vampires were still there and waiting for answers. "Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that. So, to answer your previous question Takuma, I'm a Kitsune."

The vampires' eyes widened. Aidou grinned when it dawned on him.

"Kiryuu is your Packmate, isn't he? It's why you two can communicate mentally and why you warned us not to harm him." he said.

Raiden nodded, slightly impressed with the blonde. "That he is, Hanabusa. I'm impressed."

Aidou grinned, a sense of pride filling him.

"Don't get a big head, Aidou." Ruka said.

The ice manipulator glared at her.

Zero sighed. "Rai, we need to go patrol."

Raiden straightened, putting on a serious expression. "Yes, we do. Lets go!"

Zero sighed when the demon started down the stairs in a dash and quickly followed after him. He was glad that he remembered to grab Bloody Rose before he left the room. The Night Class watched them leave, unsure of how to react.

"Kaname-sama, is Raiden really a demon?" Rima asked.

Kaname sighed. "I'm not sure. He feels and smells human, but he has a mental connection with Kiryuu."

"How does Kiryuu know the guy in the first place?" Ruka muttered to herself.

"I like him. He got Kiryuu to blush." Aidou snickered.

"Not to mention he's hot." Rima added.

Aidou and Shiki nodded in agreement.

Kaname turned to Takuma. "Keep an eye on him, Takuma."

"Of course, Kaname-sama." Takuma bowed.

Kaname headed upstairs to his study, wondering about the new player in the game.

**Hope you liked it!:) And thanks again to those who reviewed. I still don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro

Zero

**I'm also okay with threesomes or even harems;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, only my oc (for some reason I can't help but put in an oc in my fanfictions)

**A/N:** Please excuse any mistakes. It's been awhile since i watched/read VK, so this fanfic will be different than the book/show. Another note, Shizuka is currently alive. Kaname didn't succeed in killing her, though it was a close call. She is back in her own body and somewhere with Ichiru.

**Warnings: **SLASH/YAOI

**Pairings: **undecided

_Chapter Four_

Raiden stared at the fangirls with wide eyes, fighting the urge to cover his ears. He didn't understand how they could be so loud. His poor ears were practically bleeding! It didn't help that he had heightened senses, due to being a demon. Looking around, he spotted a female prefect, Yuuki if his memory was correct, trying to get the girls in order. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, well aware of the stares and whispers. Yuuki turned and looked up at him with confusion.

"You're Yuuki, right?"

She nodded, smiling at him, curiosity clear in her eyes. "Yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Raiden, Zero's childhood friend. I'm also a new student and prefect."

"Oh! Wait, I thought you were his brother."

"No, I'm not, but we're really close."

She eyed his uniform. "You're part of the Night Class." Was he a vampire?, she wondered to herself.

Raiden raised an eyebrow. "That I am."

Suddenly, there was utter silence. Both Raiden and Yuuki looked up with confusion, though the demon couldn't help but snicker when he saw the fangirls staring at Zero with dumbfounded expressions. Zero, who was dressed in the Night Class uniform. The silverette had a dark scowl on his face and he shot Raiden a glare, most likely due to the fact that the demon had awoken him with a cup of ice-cold water to the face.

"Is that Kiryuu?"

"He's part of the Night Class now?"

"I want to join the Night Class!"

Whispers broke out and the silence was gone. Raiden sighed at the loss and walked up to Zero, wrapping an arm around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder. He could really go for a nap right about now.

"Are they always like this?" he asked, fighting back a yawn.

Zero nodded. "Yes, they are."

"Am I going to regret becoming a prefect?"

"Most likely."

Raiden groaned in despair and he buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. "Why do I let you put me through this shit?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "It wasn't my idea for you to become a prefect, it was the Headmaster's."

"Still, this is the worst kind of torture."

"Drama queen."

Raiden lifted his head to send a wink and a smirk at him. "But I'm your drama queen. Just like I'm your per-"

"Finish that and I'll shoot you."

Raiden scoffed dismissively. "Oh please. As if you'd actually shoot me."

"Um, excuse me? Kiryuu-san?"

Zero and Raiden turned to the fangirl who had approached them. She flushed.

"Uh, are you and Raiden a couple?"

Zero raised an eyebrow in shock while Raiden got a mischievous look in his eyes, mentally smirking evilly. The demon tightened his grip on the hunter, pulling him flush up against him. Zero blushed darkly and sent him a confused look.

"Yes, we are a couple. Right, love?" Raiden said, leaning down so his face was inches from the other's.

"What? N-"

Raiden interrupted Zero by leaning down and kissing the corner of his mouth, a loving smile on his lips. "Zero is my beautiful uke."

The silverett'e eyes narrowed. "Excuse me? What the hell is an uke?" he hissed sharply.

Raiden leaned down farther to whisper, "An uke is the submissive.", into his ear.

Zero's heart jumped at the thought of submitting to the fox demon. Mentally shaking his head to clear his mind, he stared at him, finally catching the mischief in his eyes. He rolled lilac colored orbs. "Perv." he muttered.

"You love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Kyaaa! So cute!"

Both Raiden and Zero winced at the loud screams that suddenly rang through the air. Fangirls suddenly surrounded them, hearts in their eyes. Raiden suddenly wished he hadn't put on that little show, as now he had to deal with yaoi crazed fangirls. Zero scowled at him, clearly blaming him for what was happening.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Who's the seme?"

"Can I get pictures?"

"Can I videotape you two making out?"

Raiden's eyes widened at the questions that were shot at him and the silverette, who was now giving him the glare of death.

"You are so dead." the hunter hissed at him.

Raiden laughed nervously. He was so in for it later.

/

Yuuki stared at the mob of fangirls surrounding her foster brother and the new student, unsure of what to do. The Gates opened suddenly and the Night Class emerged from the other side, but the fangirls didn't pay attention, so focused on the 'couple'. The vampires headed to class, though they eyed the mob with confusion.

"What's going on?" Aidou asked.

"I'm...unsure." Kaname answered, silently wondering what had the Day Class girls' attention.

Raiden and Zero suddenly broke out of the mob and dashed into the school building, the vampires quickly following as the Day Class girls turned their attention to them. They entered their class, only to stop and stare when they found Raiden on his knees looking pleadingly up at Zero, who was glaring murderously at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know they'd react like that!"

Zero didn't respond, just continued to glare.

Raiden hugged him around the waist, looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "You know I love you right?"

The silverette's glare wavered slightly before he shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the demon. "Hn."

"Zero! I thought I was your pervert! Your seme!"

Zero jerked, flushing. "What the fuck is a seme?!" he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the answer.

Raiden smirked. "Lets just say that the seme is the dominate one in a relationship, while the uke is the submissive."

Blinking, Zero stared. "... How are you my seme?"

"Remember how I told you I'd do you?"

Zero flushed darkly as he reluctantly nodded.

"Well, _I'd _be doing _you_."

The vampires' jaws dropped before Aidou suddenly burst into laughter. Zero's head shot up and he stared at the others with wide, horrified eyes. He groaned in embaressment while Raiden started snickering. Zero growled and pushed the demon away.

"You did that on purpose you bastard!"

"My parents were married when they had me, thank you very much."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"No you won't. You love me to much."

"You sure about that?"

Raiden sniffed, tears in his eyes. "You... you don't love me?" he ran to Takuma and hugged him tightly, much to the other's surprise. "Taku-chan, Zero doesn't love me anymore! And here I thought we had a nice relationship going!"

Takuma rubbed his back soothingly, though he was still shocked that the demon was hugging him. "That's not true. I'm sure he still loves you. Right, Zero?" he glanced at the hunter.

"Hn." was the response.

Raiden wailed, burying his face in the crook ot the blonde's neck. "No he doesn't. He hates me!"

"There, there. It's okay." Takuma murmured softly.

Sniffling, Raiden snuggled into the blonde. "You're warm. And you smell good."

"Uh, thank you?"

"Hey Taku-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like manga?"

The blonde visibly brightened. "Yes, yes I do."

Raiden beamed at him. "Really? So, would you like to have an anime marathon later? I have the complete seasons of Fruits Basket, Black Butler, Blue exorcist, Gravitation, and a few more."

Takuma nodded with a grin. "I'd love to."

Raiden looked over the blonde's shoulder, meeting Senri Shiki's glare. "You're welcome to join us, Sen-chan. You know what they say, the more the merrier." he said with a flirty wink and smile.

Senri flushed, though he nodded. "I will join you."

Raiden cheered and released Takuma to hug the red head. "You and Taku are my new best friends!"

Zero's eye twitched and he glared at the fox demon. "What about me?"

Raiden huffed. "I thought you didn't love me."

Zero shook his head, sighing, and moved to take a seat in the back. Raiden grabbed Senri and Takuma's hands and dragged them to the windows, where he forced them to sit before engaging them into a conversation about random things. The rest of the night class took their seats, most eyeing Raiden as they questioned his sanity.

**Hope you liked it! As you can see, Raiden enjoys teasing and embaresing Zero:)And thanks again to those who reviewed. I still don't know who's gonna end up with who, but possible pairings are;**

**Zero:**

Kaname

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Raiden

**Raiden:**

Aidou

Takuma

Senri

Rido

Ichiro

Zero

**I'm also okay with threesomes or even harems;)**


End file.
